Generally, a double clip for office use for filing a bundle of documents to keep it in custody comprises a clip main body of metal spring sheet bent into a substantially isosceles triangular cross-section with the base forming the back wall, and operating levers of metal wire tiltably and pivotally connected to the clip main body to open the closed apex against the spring force. A commercially available conventional article of this type has only plating applied to the clip main body thereof, the entire outer surface being covered with a black metal film. Thus, the double clip itself cannot be utilized as an index for distinguishing documents from each other in connection with filing and subsequent withdrawal of documents, and its ornamental effect as a stationery article is monotonous and lacking in attractiveness.
Further, the operative levers are each formed by bending a single metal wire, with their front ends being intended to directly receive the finger tips of the user to open the clip main body against the spring force. Thus, there is another problem that during operation the user feels pain in his finger tips, so that he cannot comfortably and lightly operate the double clip for opening and closing the same.